


Hermione's New Issue

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2004 United States Presidential Election, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you know both Hermione and Luna would take note of the 2004 US election...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's New Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Written just after the 2004 election; just as the accusations of rigging were starting the hp100 posted a mathematics challenge and I couldn't resist.

This time, Ron thought, his wife really had gone mental.

The previous day she'd read something, something Luna had given her for God's sake, and since then she'd been ranting about 4,000, 600, and Ohio. But she'd also said something about how many votes, they needed to recount by hand, but they couldn't.

Finally he tracked Luna down and asked what she'd given Hermione. On finding out, he cornered Hermione and asked, "Hermione, why are you fussing so much about the American Muggle president!"

He got a reponse about something about absentee ballots, which Luna hadn't mentioned, and gave up.


End file.
